poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble is the first upcoming Lion King/Roger Rabbit crossover short film made by Yakko Warner. It is a short sequel to Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Roger is placed in charge of watching Baby Herman when his mother needs to step out for an hour; as soon as she leaves, Herman breaks into a heavy crying fit which Roger doesn't seem to be able to break until he pulls out Herman's favorite rattle, which immediately garners Herman's attention. After a brief second of shaking it, Herman swallows the rattle, prompting Roger to rush the baby to the emergency room. Roger is overcome with guilt when he visits but quickly realizes Herman wants to drink from a milk bottle in the room; after Roger burps Herman, he hiccups the rattle, but in Roger's joyous celebration he accidentally swallows it, causing Baby Herman to become upset he lost his toy. Roger begins to dance, his hips rattling with the toy and giving Baby Herman some amusement, but a doctor bursts in and mistakes Roger for Baby Herman and preps him for emergency surgery. While he's gone, Herman spies Jessica Rabbit pushing a cart of milk bottles and gives chase, eventually following a runaway milk bottle into the emergency room where Roger is strapped to the table while the surgeons had disappeared for a lunch break. Herman mistakes a large surgical laser for a bottle and climbs up onto it, nearly dissecting Roger in the process. The laser detaches itself from the ceiling and flings a table of scalpels and hypodermic needles at Roger, who avoids them, but is electrocuted in the process. The laser flies around the room and lodges itself under Roger's stretcher and he and Herman both eject from the emergency room, causing Roger to gag up the rattle and Baby Herman to again swallow it, before crashing into a wheelchair, they then fly down the hall and into an open elevator shaft due to wet floors causing the wheelchair they landed on to skid out of control. Baby Herman's diaper parachutes him safely to a floor while Roger ends up getting crushed by an elevator while trying to catch Herman. Eventually they end up in a room with piles of gas pumps which are ignited and the pair are launched miles into the air. As they fall, Herman coughs up the rattle and Roger swallows it again. As they crash back into the hospital, Roger crashes through several floors before landing smack down on the receptionist floor in the hospital. As he recovers, Baby Herman lands on Roger, causing him to cough up the rattle again, finally ending their adventure. But Roger's celebration is short lived when he sees the bill for their rampant destruction and passes out. Herman then crawls over to the rattle and as the screen fades to black there is a gulping sound as he again swallows the rattle. During the end credits, however, Herman, angrily threatens trouble if he has to swallow the rattle again. Unlike the next two cartoons, this short was completed. Trivia *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Po the Panda, and The Furious Five will guest star in this short film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Madgascar films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin film, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, and Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally going to make this short film (with Timon and Pumbaa being the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew), but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film (with the entire crew and the same guest allies from Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit joining Timon and Pumbaa) instead. *This short film will be dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music score for the real short film and died in a plane crash. Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Spin-off films Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner